defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
NX-1024
"We all hate this tank for shooting missiles towards everything." - Every Defender NX-1024 is one of the bosses in Defend the Statue's Normal Mode. He appears on Wave 30, after defeating Noob Captain at Wave 25. He is represented with its tank structure. He has a main barrel that shoots rockets to the player, creating a large explosion upon impact and a turret that shoots players from a distance. He also has an exhaust that both emits smoke and serves as a rocket launcher that seeks either a random player or the Statue. Statistics Pre-Delta Update NX-1024's speed is slow, and can deal immense damage to players either nearby (from the main barrel) or from a distance (from the turret). He only has one move, which is to create a barrage of rockets that will target a random player or the Statue. Despite it having one move, it can create trouble for users who are repairing the Statue due to the rockets being able to target to the said users. NX-1024 has 200,000 health, being considered as a second superboss, the first being Noob Captain on Wave 25. Upon defeating him, all players will be rewarded with 25,000 cash along with an explosion that can deal damage to players within the radius. Delta Update Unlike Aerial Nightmare, the Noobs actually paid attention as they upgraded NX, despite his annoying name. What left them puzzled was how they were going to upgrade a giant tank that seemed almost perfect for their military, but seeing how the players demolished it back then... things weren't easy. In fact, they even had to use some reference when buffing the firepower on NX, so they looked to scrapped blueprints from an unknown time, blueprints of gigantic tanks that were machines of destruction. Using this, the Noobs worked as hard as they could to ensure the living tank doesn't get underestimated ever again. Unfortunately, this came at an extra cost, leading to a bigger reward yielded if their little "prototype" were to be destroyed... And now, the deluxe version of NX-1024 storms the battlefield. Forged with metals and weaponry exclusive to Noob technology along with his own sentience, NX rumbles, roars, scorches, and if necessary - explodes. Cannon Blast - NX uses his main cannon to fire explosive shells at the nearest target. Turret - With a machine gun mounted on the hull, NX uses the turret to spray down players nearby. Rocket Barrage (Scrapped) - As his health depletes, NX uses the exhaust pipes to launch rockets that will home in on players or the Statue, firing increasingly faster the lower his health gets. Self-Destruct - When NX dies, he will explode in a huge blast, dealing immense damage to everyone nearby. This attack is even worse than Aerial Nightmare's Kamikaze and Besiege Noobs combined, as it can deal up to 20,000 damage to the Statue if he is close enough. Trivia * NX-1024 was originally going to be the boss for Wave 30 at first, but was scrapped due to having trouble with its physics. Today, he is now added into the game. * Upon NX-1024's appearance, there is a chance he will become stuck on the spawn point due to his massive structure. * NX-1024 can basically whack people away if a user is on him, making it spin around due to its AI. * NX-1024 is the only boss that has only one special move. * NX-1024 had two themes during its time, with one being A Hat in Time - Your Contract Is Expired, and the current theme being Shadow of the Colossus - The Opened Way. * Back then, NX-1024 was really a dislikable boss by people due to its powerful stats and an abundance of rockets targeting the Statue often. * NX-1024's name is inspired from one of Kenis' old boss fight showcases, which features MetaX-512, a robotic behemoth that has a turret and rocket pods that target the player. The boss showcase was made back in 2016, the time where LocalScripts interfere in Servers. * Just like Aerial Nightmare, NX-1024 is considered a "He" although it is a living object. * As of the Delta Update, NX's Rocket Barrage has been scrapped. Category:Browse Category:Bosses